Yugioh Truth or Dare Complete Finally
by EdandAlscatLovesRyouBakura
Summary: the YGO cast plays truth or dare I finally decided to complete it LOL


YGO TRUTH OR DARE

Please do not be mean; I am still an amateur when it comes to writing fan fiction.

Before you read here are some things you need to know both yami and yami bakura have their own bodies. Next I call yami bakura Kura why because I can (I looked up the name Kura and it means treasurer cave or treasurer house).Also ryou bakura is bakura.

Ok here is the story enjoy (–).

ONESHOT

Yugi: oh man! I am so bored; hey does any one want to play a game?

Téa: sure what should we all play?

Joey: what about duel monsters?

Tristan: no we have been playing that way too much.

Bakura: well how about monster world, we haven't played that in awhile

Joey: that would be a good idea Bakura however all your equipment for it is at your house, and unless you forgot it's raining out side.

Bakura: oh yeah sorry.

Kura: well lets play truth or dare.

Tristan: that's a dumb idea. Right everyone?

Yami: actually for once I think the tomb robber has a good idea.

Kura: watch it pharaoh!

Téa: ok let's get stated

Joey: I want to go first so Yuge truth or dare.

Yugi: um… truth!

Joey: ok what is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?

Yugi: I well this one time I was at a hot spring and I got in and well I uh…

Tristan: you what?

Yugi: I sort of went in on the women's side.

Tristan and Joey: lucky you

Téa: (slaps both of them) YOU PERVERTS!!

Yugi I did not get to stay (thinks to himself although I wanted to).ok it's my turn Tristan truth or dare?

Tristan: truth.

Kura: wimp.

Tristan: (waves fist at Kura).

Yugi: what is your favorite movie?

Tristan: Planet of the apes.

All: why?

Tristan: because it reminds me when I was a robot monkey.

Joey: ok then it's your turn by the way.

Tristan: right, Kura truth or

Kura: Dare mortal.

Tristan: good. I dare you to sing the pokémon theme song.

Kura: all right which one?

Yami: wait you know them?

Kura: of course I love that show I mean they have powers and could easily kill someone if they wanted. They are many evil creatures in that show.

Bakura: I enjoy pokémon myself.

Tristan: wow. Anyway I guess the first one.

Kura: (sings the entire song perfect). Now it's my turn. Pharaoh select your torture.

Yami: hm. truth

Kura: kukuku… fabulous, great pharaoh confess your little secert fetish. Yeah that's right I know.

Yami: w-wait how did you know about that.

Kura: I have my ways

Tea: Yami don't worry no matter what it is we will all still be your friends. After all freindship is a driving forces in life. Without freindship the entire galaxy no every part of the universe would cease to exsit and futhermore…

TWO FRIENDSHIP RANTING HOURS LATER

Tea: And that is how the power of friendship can kill the Batman while still remaining innocent.

Bakura: wow.

Tristen/Joey/Yugi: we're not worthy.

Kura:*cough* k well then pharaoh back to your confession

Yami: I was hoping you would forget about that. *blushes* Ok here goes I have a hand fetish. I find the most attrative part of the body to be the hands, so yes that's why I stare at them so much. So next topic! Tea truth or dare.

Tea: what oh truth

Yami: What age did you become obbessed with freindship?

Tea: I was born loving it my first word was "friend."

Yugi: I figured as much.

Tea: now its my turn Bakura T or D?

Bakura: Dare please.

Tristen: make it good tea!

Tea: hmm… Bakura I dare you to put on a shounen-ai style catboy outfit and you have to serve us all pastries.

Bakura: W-what I can do the pastries but do I really have to wear a…

Tea: yup! Theres no getting out of it.

Joey: *wispers to tristen* I aint sure if I should clap cause that's was a pretty good dare, or feel scared cause Tea thought that up.

Tristen: *nod* for me it's a mixture.

Yugi: but we don't have any catboy outfits.

Kura: I do there at home of course but something could be aranged

Bakura: Kura! Why did you tell them!

Kura: Hey you look cute in them.

Bakura:*blush*

Everyone Else: O.o

Yami: I am not even going to ask.

Kura: I designed a character model off bakura for a game I'm making and I have him wear different outfits that resemble the ones in I have the character in the game wear.

Yami: your making a game? What kind? Who publishing it?

Kura: Kaiba I guese wants to try publishing some games that don't require card games so I insisted to let him allow me to make a few. As for the game if you must know is a cross between a dating sims game, a rpg, and a fighting game. Oh and you can pair your charater with either a boy or a girl and you can choose one of 4 main characters to play as two boys and two girls. One of the boys is the one I modeled off bakura. The frist game in the seris is already out and sales are spectaculer!

Bakura: Even though the outfits were embaressing I will admit the game is quite wonderfull You can all come over my place sometime and see or yourself. And tea I'll wear the catboy outfit them ok.

Tea: ok but we are writhing up a contract!

Yami: well then Bakura Joey the only one left.

Bakura: Joey if you will

Joey: oh right um truth

Bakura: Are you and Mai finally going out because we all knew you liked each other?

Joey: was it really that obvious that ai liked her?

All: Yeah it was

Joey: *blush* well ok yeah we are

Tea: congrats joey!

Joey: thanks.

Tristen: hey everyone look the rain stopped!

Yugi: Awesome! Hey lets head over to Bakura's place so we can see Kura's game and so Bakura can continue with his dare.

Yami: sounds good to me.

Bakura: *sigh* Bloody hell, I guese theres no way of getting out of it.

Kura: well lets get going then

THE END

Return to Top


End file.
